Berzerk
After a Xantiax gas leak in the air ducts of the Red One Motel, all the staff and hotel guests were transformed into fearsome beings, possessed by a fury that can only be appeased by intense fighting. In fact, they would have ripped each other to pieces for time immortal if Cortez hadn't united them under a common cause: to find those responsible for their situation and make them pay! Release Date May 6th, 2011. Bonus '-2 Opp. Life, Min. 2' - If Berzerk win the fight, the total Life of the player controlling the opposing character will be reduced by 2, or up to a minimum of 2. If the total Life of the player controlling the opposing character is lower than or equal to 2, the Bonus has no effect. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages: *Their bonus removes the opponent's life by two, with a minimum of 2, which helps to KO the opponent more quickly. *Many of the cards have very good base power. *They do not rely heavily on their abilities to win, since they already have high base power. As well, they are good when going up against GHEIST and Roots, who cancel out their Backlash abilities. *Their bonus doesn't get hindered by damage manipulation. As such, they fare well against Pussycats. *Some of the cards are not affected by power manipulation. *Some of the cards work well as bluffs. Disadvantages: *Many of the cards have low base damage, although their bonus usually compensates this. *They rely on their bonus, especially for the cards with low base damage, so they may have trouble when facing Nightmare and Piranas, who cancel out their bonus. *They also have trouble against Jungo, who restore the opponent's life. *Several of the cards' abilities are Backlash, which makes the fights with them more difficult. Trivia *The color red is associated with anger, which compliments the clan's skin tone and its members' personalities. (Though there are some that are orange-red.) *The clan's name comes from the term, berserker, a Norse warrior that fought with a near-uncontrollable, trance-like fury. *There might be speculations that the GHEIST were partly involved in the creation of the Berzerk clan. It's revealed now that Vryer was involved creating the Berzerk. *The fact that all of the members of the clan have yellow eyes might be a slight reference to Saix of the Kingdom Hearts series who can enter a berserk state and while becoming more animal-like, also has yellow eyes. He also controls the Berserker Nobodies. *The Berzerk’s origin could be based off of the Reavers from the TV show Firefly and movie sequel Serenity. *However, it is most likely that Berzerk was based off the Berserker class from Killing Floor. Even the Berzerk's clan symbol bears a striking resemblance to the Berserker's. *The Berzerk's finishing animation has a door appear before the opponent's card, with the number '13' on it. Suddenly, a large, monstrous hand breaks through the door and pulls the opponent's card inside. You then hear sounds of a beating occur. At the end, the opponent's card is thrown out of the room, crumpled up. *This clan was the first to obtain the Backlash ability with the clan's first releases Beef and Norman. *They are one of three clans to release Noels in their debut year (the others being Frozn and Riots). *The logo of the Berzerk is a red fist. The fist fits with the clan theme for violence, rage, and destruction, while the red color implies the characters' unstoppable anger and their skin color. *The clan's secondary bio goes as... " Take lives, take lives, and to hell with the consequences! We’ve got the best base stats and the most stable ones!!! If only there was no minimum, we could wipe out our opponents… " Members Mythic * Spyke Mt Legendary *Kommandon Ld *Sylvia Ld Collector * Beef Cr * Kawamashi Cr * Xantiax Robb Cr Rare *Clive *Cortez (Leader of Berzerk) *Fiddler *Konrad *La Bestia *Lizzy *Lola *Marjory *Miloz *Mrs Spool *Pedro *Ranesh *Silvano *Taylor Uncommon *Bruno *Elmer *Elvis *Flush *Granny May *Graven *Gus *Hercule *Hilly Billy *Kostner *Leopold *Melinda *Michel *Miho *Norman *Reino *Revok *Roger *Sephora *Sprinter *Uma Common *Bernie *Boyle *Caiman Kade *Chang *Cornelia *Darril *Drummond *Esther *Fraser *Gemmz *Jeffrey *Lola Noel *Melanie *Misery *Rudy *Vivian *Wagner Useful Links *Clan page on Urban Rivals website *Clan page on Urban Rivals database 7f8ecc4a962a461a3428774e2e59366e.jpg|Red One Motel Concept Sketches hud-berzerk.png|clan boarder 49.png|Special Clan pack BERZERK_42.png|Berzerk Clan Symbol- Red Fist BERZERK_42 (1).png|New Berzerk clan symbol- red, orange fist clouded in gas Site Navigation Category:Clans Category:Berzerk Category:Berzerk Males Category:Berzerk Females Category:Affiliates to Berzerk Category:Cr Category:Collector Category:LD